Can't live without you
by dairiku13
Summary: -ur so near, yet so far away-*SEQUEL TO I LOVE YOU BUT I CAN'T*Risa teases them 2b together again.What'll happen?Will they continue their suspended love?Review Please!Again,this is BASED FROM A TRUE STORY.-each passing day w/o u, i juz long 4u more-


**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN DN ANGEL!

**A/N: **This is a sequel to "I love you but I can't", and then again, THIS IS BASED FROM A TRUE STORY! (I just exaggerated some parts though, like the slapping on the part one, and some parts on this one. Now, I'm so glad they're together again!) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP A REVIEW! And also, please read my other fic, "Way Back into Love" which is coming up very soon. Thanks, and enjoy!

--

At first, they were like having a cold war. But as time goes by, little by little, the gigantic wall of ice _(A/N: hope you like the figurative speech)_ that separates them slowly melted down. From avoiding each other, they again started to have conversations even before they noticed it. Things seemed like they were starting to get back to normal.

August 14, about a month and a half after they broke up, something very interesting happened. They were on a special summer class _(A/N: Gome, Philippine school-year starts at June, so I just put it like that)_.

"Well, that's all for now, you may have your lunch." Sensei announced.

All the students in the room sighed in relief. Then, they suddenly took their own faction's sides. One of the groups was comprised of Daisuke and Riku of course, Risa, Satoshi _(A/N: believe it or not)_, and Takeshi. They all went to their "secret hideout" _(because they were the only ones who knew of the place)_. Takeshi was interviewing Satoshi as they were eating.

"So, Hiwatari-kun, is being the student-council chairman _(A/N: I think the position suits him)_ kind of hard?" Takeshi started off.

"No." the pertained boy replied in a passive voice.

"Well, I thought so. Considering all the _**advantages**_ it gives you." The reporter convinced himself by using a mocking tone.

"I don't understand."

"Hah! Don't be coy! I know that YOU KNOW what I'm talking about!"

"Ah, like being able to do administrative tasks." the boy still remained calm even though he's being pushed by the insistent reporter.

"No! The GIRLS I mean!"

"Huh? What about them?"

"You know, you get to hang out with all those _chicas_ and also have a bunch of fans."

"I'm not considering that as an advantage."

"What?! Oh, come on! You're so lame! Humph! I must get going now. I still need to do some paper works." He was too filled with dismay to continue, so he just left.

"Satoshi-kun!" Risa called.

"Naze?"

"Have you forgotten that you still have A LOAD of tasks to do back at the Student-Council?"

"I am fully aware of that, Harada. Let us leave now. Niwa, Harada-san, we shall depart now."

"Ja, Riku, Niwa-kun!" Risa waved. "Hey, what if Riku and Niwa-kun become reunited, wouldn't that be something good!" she continued, teasingly.

"Um. Ja ne!" Daisuke bade back.

"So…it seems that we're all alone, huh?" Riku said.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Daisuke agreed.

"Forgive my sister. She can be quite a teaser sometimes."

"You don't have anything to apologize for." Then he started to blush. "About what she said…"

"What of it?" she too blushed in turn.

Daisuke tried his best to hide his beet-red face but failed to do so. "What if we…"

SCHOOL BELL!! He was interrupted by the school bell!

"What if we what?"

"Oh, never mind…" he was too shy to continue now. All the courage he has worked hard to muster up, and the perfect chance was all spoiled by that _damned_ school bell. "We'll be late if we don't hurry up." He tried to change the topic.

"You're right." Then she started walking too.

Class went by, but it seemed so long.

"_Ugh! I was so close! If it wasn't for that bell…"_ Daisuke thought.

"_(sigh) what could Daisuke wanted to tell me earlier? Could it be...?"_ Riku's mind too was flying.

They were both burst out from their bubbles when the bell rang. Everyone in the room rejoiced because it's already dismissal. Daisuke went to the library to research for their assignment, and so did Riku, but they weren't together. They were too shy to go talk to each other yet. As the both of them walked, they were thinking of each other.

"_Riku…"_

"_Daisuke…"_

BUMP! They came back to their senses when they crashed upon each other. They were so shocked that their eyes widened and their face blushed deeply.

"Ah! Gome, Riku! Daijobu ka?"

"Uh-huh."

They picked up their things and got up. When they glanced at the shelf beside them, they saw the book that they need for the assignment. "Found it!" they said in chorus and reached for the book. On that act, their hands have met again. It was such a long time since their hands touched. Again, they blushed, and this time deeper. Daisuke pulled the book out of the shelf.

"You can use it first." Daisuke offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"How about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"How about we just share this book?"

"Um…" Daisuke was still in having second thoughts whether or not he will accept.

"Onegai…" Riku pleaded, with her eyes emitting a strange glitter.

"_Oh those eyes!"_ Daisuke thought. "You're such a cheater! You know I can't resist those eyes!"

"And that's exactly why I used them."

When they sat, they started working, but can't concentrate on the work, especially Riku, for she was still wandering what Daisuke was supposed to tell him. "Um, Daisuke…" she asked.

"Hai?"

"About earlier…" shades of pink started to occupy her cheeks. "What was it that you were gonna tell me?"

"_Gambate Niwa Daisuke! You can do this!"_ he told himself. "About what Harada-san said, what if we…you know…uh…"

"Be together again?" Riku finished the sentenced for him.

"Um…yeah, precisely…" he started to blush deeper and deeper until his face was as red as his hair.

"Well…" she had doubt written all over her face.

"I know. It's a bad idea." Daisuke felt down.

"No, it's not like that." Riku tried to cheer him up.

"When we broke up, I was depressed. VERY depressed. So I tried to preoccupy myself with other things. I made sure that I always had something to do. I thought that way, I can forget you, but when I'm all alone, I can't help but to think of you. And I realized that each passing day without you, I just longed for you more…"

Her face turned redder than a tomato. She was so shocked and flattered that she couldn't speak. Then finally, after some time, words started escaping her lips. "When we broke up…it was so hard. Then, later on, it became harder and harder. Because you are so near, yet you're so far. How I missed to hold your hand, to hug you, to feel your care and your love for me…I craved to be with you each passing moment… "She tried her best but she couldn't keep the tears from falling in her eyes.

Daisuke wiped off her tears, and kissed her hand gently. "Don't cry okay…"

She pulled him in for a hug and hid her face in his chest. Daisuke then cupped her face in his soft hands. "You know how much I love you…" after that sentence, he kissed her forehead.

"Now, I finally realize…I can't live without you…"

"Same here." Then he smiled. "But, are you sure you won't leave me again?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I won't leave you again…"

"But what if your parents hear about it?" Daisuke asked worried.

"Let's just leave that to the hands of fate…" Riku said reassuring.

They locked their eyes on each other, and sealed their rejoined love with a hug and the meeting of their lips, for the first time.

--

**A/N:** well, just use your imagination about what happens later on. But if something happens again, promise, I'll write it.


End file.
